A Perilous Journey to Lorien
by Lady Jaina
Summary: **Complete** Frodo and Aragorn are gravely injured just after the battle in Moria. The fellowship must get them to Lothlorien before it's too late. Then Legolas becomes ill. Now what will the fellowship do?
1. Mourning Gandalf

A Perilous Journey to Lorien  
  
  
Summary: Just after Gandalf fought with the Balrog in Moria, the fellowship is attacked. Aragorn is stabbed by and Morgul blade and Frodo is badly injured. Things couldn't possibly get any worse when Legolas becomes ill. Now Boromir, Gimli, Pippin, Merry, and Sam must get their friends to Lothlorien before it's too late.  
  
Disclaimer: Of course, I do not own any of these characters. They are all works of the mastermind, JRR Tolkein! I wish they were, though!  
  
Timeline: FOTR, Just after mines of Moria. Slightly AU, but very little is changed. I like to think of my FF as a part of the journey that Tolkein left out.  
  
This is not a slash FF and contains no profanity or questionable material.  
  
Feedback: I would love reviews. This is my first LOTR fan fiction. Please, no flames! Constructive criticism is welcome! If you like it, recommend it to your friends!  
  
  
  
**Chapter One--Mourning Gandalf**  
  
  
Frodo was in pain. Yes, his chest and side ached from the near-miss with the cave troll, but it was something more. A single tear trickled down his cheek. Gandalf was gone. Forever. Frodo almost couldn't bear the thought of losing such a close friend. He would long remember the fateful journey through the mines of Moria that had very nearly cost the entire fellowship their lives.  
The hobbit looked over the rocky, snow covered hillside. Each of his companions was grieving. Boromir had his two huge arms wrapped around the tiny, sob-wracked bodies of Pippin and Merry. Sam was staring back toward Rivendell. Gimli leaned on his axe, trying to hide his tears. Legolas remained much like Sam, gazing across the land in disbelief. Frodo had never seen the elf look so sorrowful. Strider was no where to be seen.  
Suddenly, Frodo jumped as he felt a large hand come to rest on his shoulder. He turned and found himself looking into the pale, gray eyes of Aragorn. Strider's voice cracked as he said gently, "Come Frodo, we must not linger here."  
Frodo nodded and sighed. After wiping the tears from his eyes, he turned away. "I'll join you in a moment, Aragorn." But when he looked down the hill, he realized that he had waited too long, for coming up the steep hillside were more orcs than Frodo could count, and leading them were nine Nazgul.  
At first, Frodo was stricken with fear, but at last found his voice, screaming, "Aragorn! Aragorn!"  
Strider was at his side in an instant, his sword drawn. Legolas cursed himself for not hearing their approach and placed an arrow in his bow as he raced to Aragorn and Frodo. Gimli followed, axe in hand with Boromir charging at his side. The remaining hobbits, swords drawn, brought up the rear.  
Frodo shook with fear. The wound in his left shoulder suddenly came alive, and icy pain shot through his like a knife. Aragorn noticed his pain and pushed Frodo behind him. The Nazgul before him charged and he knew his sword would do him no good. He knew they needed light or fire to drive the wraiths away.  
"Legolas!" he called urgently, pulling Frodo with him away from the Ring-wraith, "Start a fire! We must drive the Nazgul away! Frodo cannot bear another wound from a Morgul blade!"  
Legolas nodded and his keen eyes began searching for some spare wood. At last, his eyes came to rest on his beloved bow. He knew what he had to do. Pouring some of pippin's ale over it, he then lit it on fire.  
The Nazgul were now within striking distance of Aragorn, who decided to go on offense. But before he could move, he cried out in pain as a cold, piercing pain gripped his chest. He knew immediately what had happened, even as he fell face forward onto the ground. As he fell into blackness, he heard Frodo scream, "Aragorn! ARAGORN! Nooooo!"  
Legolas' head whipped in Frodo's direction and almost too late he saw the ring-bearer's peril. He rushed to his aid, forcing the image of the fallen Aragorn from his mind.  
The Black Riders quailed with fear, even though the fire was small. In his own tongue Legolas shouted, "Go back to the Shadow! Return to Mordor. You may harm us no more!" The remainder of the fellowship looked up in awe. Legolas seemed to be lit up from the inside.   
Unfortunately, though the fire and power of the elf drove the Nazgul away, it did nothing to drive away the orcs, who charged at them. Legolas threw down his now-ruined bow and unsheathed his knives.   
Gimli and Boromir made sure the hobbits were behind them, then raised their weapons and fearlessly ran to meet their enemies.  
Frodo unsheathed Sting and stood over Aragorn's motionless form. No matter what happened, he was determined that as long as he had breath, no orc would touch Aragorn. Several orcs charged at him, and he fought valiantly. But a hobbit is no match for even one orc.  
Legolas knew immediately his friend was in trouble. The sound of a elfish sword was unmistakable to his ears. He rushed to Frodo, but this time he proved to be far too late, for halfway there, Frodo cried out, and still defending Aragorn, fell in the snow. Before he succumbed to the beckoning darkness, he shouted, "You will not touch him!"  
Suddenly Legolas understood what Frodo had been doing. With an Elven war cry, he leapt between the hobbit's collapsed form and the hideous orcs. Knowing his knives wouldn't do what he needed to do, he hurled them at the two closest orcs, slaying them. Seeing Sting and the re-forged Narsil, he stopped and brandished them as an orc tried to drive his weapon into the elf's side. Luckily, Legolas escaped with no more than a scratch. Orc upon orc fell at his feet until no more remained.   
Even the three uninjured hobbits, together, had slain many orcs. Boromir and Gimli then finished off the last few and rushed to Legolas' side.  
"Are they…" Gimli couldn't bring himself to finish.  
Legolas gently pulled Frodo off Aragorn, checking them both over. "No, they are both alive, but each has a grievous hurt." Sam began shaking Frodo, tears spilling over. Then he noticed his master's wounds.  
Pippin and Merry noticed them also, for Legolas heard a sharp intake of breath. For a moment, the elf tore his eyes from the pale, still form of Aragorn to the perspiring form of Frodo. Even he couldn't help but gasp at the amount of blood the hobbit was losing. He was torn, but he knew he had to tend to the ring-bearer first.  
"I'm no healer," he said, "the orcs weapons were probably poisoned, and Aragorn may have a much more severe injury. Boromir, Gimli, do your best to help Aragorn, I will see to Frodo." In his heart, Legolas wondered if his own orc scratch was poisoning his body. He grimaced to himself as he examined Frodo, trying desperately to staunch the flow of blood. What worried him even more was the fact that Frodo had not yet regained consciousness. The elf tore long strips off the end of his cloak, the tightly bound the hobbit's side in several layers of the makeshift bandages. Frodo moaned and stirred, but did not wake. Turning to Sam, Legolas told him, "Keep a close eye on him, and keep pressure on the wound. I must see to Aragorn."  
He jogged lightly over to Gimli and Boromir who were worriedly hovering over Aragorn. Legolas gently brushed the Ranger's stringing hair from his face and commanded in Elvish, "Estel, came back to us. You must not leave us yet." Even Legolas was dismayed when Aragorn groaned and his eyes fluttered open. Blood came to his lips and he sputtered, "Morgul…Frodo..athelas."  
With those words, he went limp again, turning even more pale. Legolas' pale skin turned almost blue as he murmured, "Morgul blade…" then he saw that Aragorn had been stabbed in his chest. "No! Estel! You cannot leave! The race of man will need their king before the end. And Arwen…you must not leave, or she will diminish before her time." Aragorn still did not stir.  
Seeing the elf's tears, Gimli realized that the friendship between the two ran deeper than he knew. The teary-eyed elf turned to Boromir, "See if you can find some athelas, Aragorn and Frodo will be in need of it."  
"There is little athelas around here. I would suggest heading for Lorien."  
"I agree," the elf replied, "But if the poison isn't slowed, we will not make it." Legolas secretly wondered if they would make it *with* the athelas. His own small would was beginning to ache, but he chose to ignore it.  
Boromir went out to search for the athelas, taking a reluctant Sam with him.  
Legolas struggled as he tried to pull the Ranger to his feet. He winced and straightened, hoping his dwarf-friend hadn't noticed. But Gimli had noticed. "Are you well, Legolas?" He asked in concern.  
The elf nodded vigorously, "I'm fine. We must move Aragorn nearer to Frodo so we can keep a closer eye on the both of them. We must be thankful that the Morgul blade did not pierce Aragorn's heart. The wound, however, is still very close to the heart. If we do not slow the poison, he will soon become a wraith. His peaceful sleep will not last long."  
"How does the ring-bearer fare?"  
Legolas sighed, "Though it is not a fatal wound, he was already weak and the weapon may have been poisoned. If he had been stabbed by a Morgul blade, he would be with us no longer. I do not feel he could survive the same incident twice."  
"Twice? A Morgul blade has pierced our ring-bearer once before?"  
"Yes. Strider barely managed to get him to Rivendell before he fell into the Shadow world. The wound the Nazgul gave him will never fully heal."  
"I did not know." The dwarf ceased to talk and helped the elf carry the fallen heir of kings to a place beside the ring-bearer. Legolas didn't mention that Aragorn also might never fully recover.  
They hadn't even set him down when he began to thrash. Legolas and Gimli could hardly hold him down. Pippin and Merry rushed to their sides, literally sitting on Aragorn's legs, leaving the upper half of the body to the two stronger begins. The Ranger ceased to thrash and his breathing became labored. Pippin turned away, "Frodo looked like this at Weathertop, and his wound was much less grievous. Is he going to die?"  
Legolas whirled around and said forcefully, "No!" softer, he said, "I won't let him."  
Presently, Boromir and Sam returned breathlessly. Both looked glum. At last, Boromir spoke, "We found a small athelas plant, but in its trampled state, I doubt it will be of much use." He revealed a bruised and trampled green plant.  
Legolas sighed, "It is better than nothing. We must make haste. Lothlorien is at least a five day ride away. Even more without horses."  
He used the majority of the healing plant on Aragorn, and the remainder on Frodo, leaving none for himself. Frodo didn't stir, but Aragorn groaned and opened his eyes once again. They were glazed over and held a strange gleam. "I see…you found…athelas."  
Legolas smiled, but said firmly, "Do not try to speak. You will need your rest! We have a long journey ahead of us!"  
Aragorn paid him no heed, "Frodo…how…" he sputtered, "I must see…Frodo." He struggled to get up, but Legolas held him down, "You must save your strength!"  
"Legolas, I will do this with or without your help…the ring-bearer comes first!" he finished with a shaky breath. The elf knew that Aragorn would no be still until he did something to help the hobbit. He gasped when he saw the hobbit's small, still form, "How did this happen?"  
Legolas' face grew grim. He knew the Ranger would not take this news well. At last he spoke, "He was defending you. His last words before he fell were yelling that no one would touch you. I couldn't reach him in time."  
Aragorn bowed his head, "I swore to protect him…I will not let him perish." Though he was weak and in pain, Aragorn knelt over Frodo and examined the wound in the hobbit's chest and side. Sam looked away, but Merry and Pippin leaned forward, wondering what Aragorn could possibly do.  
"Frodo," the ranger called to the hobbit, "Frodo..wake up." The ring-bearer did not stir.  
Weakly, Aragorn turned to Merry and Pippin. He knew he wouldn't be able to cling to consciousness much longer. "Shake him until he wakes."  
Frodo thrashed and cried out as his eyes fluttered open. His friends hadn't needed to shake him.  
Aragorn placed his hand on the hobbit's sweaty brow and said soothingly, "Frodo, its alright. We're right here. Be calm."  
Frodo groaned and looked up at him, "Strider!" He gasped, "I thought you were dead."  
Aragorn turned to Boromir, "Get him on his feet! We must head for Lothlorien. If he remains awake, he can better fight the poison. He already has a fever."  
Boromir gently pulled Frodo to his feet. The hobbit stumbled and turned ghostly pale, "I think…I…will be sick."  
Boromir held him up as he convulsed and retching took over his body. When he finished, he sank to the ground.   
Sam rushed to his master's side, "Mr. Frodo! Come on now, Mr. Frodo, you must get back to your feet. We are going to Lothlorien. The elves will make you well again!"  
Frodo looked up at Sam with great difficulty, "I am too weak Sam…I cannot." With that, his eyes closed and he laid still.  
Aragorn brushed the tears from his eyes. He knew he had to be strong. Already, he could feel icy cold spreading all around his body. Wearily, he turned to Boromir and said softly, "If I do not…if I don't…make it, you must lead us, then lead Gondor." With those words, he closed his eyes and sank down next to Frodo. 


	2. Finding Strength

A Perilous Journey to Lorien  
  
Chapter Two--Finding Strength  
  
NOTE: For Boromir fans, in this chapter, he does some wrestling with himself. I did my best to make him seem honorable b/c I think he truly was. The Ring merely caused him to stray. And to all those who mentioned difficulty reading, I apologize for it being so hard to read. Believe it or not, it *was* in paragraph form, but when I changed it to text form, it messed up. I hope it is better this time.  
  
Disclaimer: See previous chapter.  
  
A special thanks to everyone who review my story! No flames! I'm relieved.  
  
Norah--Thank you so much! No one has ever paid me such a complement.  
  
Belothien--Don't worry, it's just a "deleted scene" from the book, remember. LOL. *Grins evilly* But I do so love to torture them.  
  
Shirebound--I'm glad you liked the Frodo scene, I came up with it during an exasperating moment with Frodo acting like a wimp. And, we all know that Frodo is NOT a wimp.  
  
  
  
***Chapter Two***  
  
Legolas and Gimli hauled Aragorn up. The dwarf held the Ranger's legs firmly underneath his arms and the elf held his head and shoulders. It was awkward, but they knew it was the best way to carry him.  
  
Boromir gently picked up Frodo and carried him much like a father would carry his young son. This left Sam, Pippin, and Merry to carry everyone else's gear as well as their own, but they didn't mind. They were too worried about Aragorn and Frodo.  
  
Legolas, slightly out of breath, called to the others, "We must make haste! Gimli and I will lead. Stay close together. There still may be orcs about!" He felt lightheaded, and briefly wondered if the elves in Lorien would welcome strangers carrying a sick elf, a wounded hobbit, and a gravely ill Ranger.   
  
The elf forces the though from his mind and blocked out the growing pain from his small, but deadly, wound. He resolved to keep his eyes peeled for athelas, knowing that before long he, Strider, and Frodo would be in need of it.  
  
Boromir was surprised at how light Frodo was. Pippin and Merry had been rather heavy when he had carried them for a brief time, but Frodo felt even lighter than a young boy. Boromir wondered if the Ring had been affecting the hobbit. Then he paused, thinking to himself, "The Ring!" Yes, he was sure that Frodo still had it.  
  
"You could take it," a voice in his head seemed to say, "You could raise Gondor to its former glory!" Boromir pondered this though in his head, imagining all the songs and tales that would tell of Boromir the Brave, son of Denethor.  
  
Boromir sighed and said to himself, "I won't touch it. Gondor will never be raised in glory again if the ring is not destroyed." With that thought, he banished all thoughts of the Ring from his mind.   
  
He could feel Frodo's ragged breathing and called to Legolas, "We need to find athelas! How does Aragorn fare?"  
  
Legolas slowed, "He is fading. I haven't seen any athelas, either." The elf was growing worried.   
  
Aragorn woke off and on, his eyes now holding almost no color. Legolas himself did not know how long he could continue walking. He found it harder and harder to breath and occasionally his vision would grow black, but he kept walking. He wouldn't let Aragorn or Frodo die. Elves weren't supposed to be weak like this.   
  
Legolas was almost ashamed. He knew that if he didn't find an athelas plant soon, he and Frodo would die, and Aragorn would pass into the Shadow world.  
  
All at once, Sam cried out, "I see some! A bunch of kings foil!"  
  
Legolas cursed his failing eyesight. Elves were immortal, above all other, and a little hobbit now had keener eyesight than he.  
  
Sam gently clipped all the leaves from the large athelas plant as Legolas and Gimli gently lowered Aragorn to the ground. Boromir did the same with Frodo.  
  
They had been traveling for hours, but Lorien still seemed impossibly far away. Legolas now made it his goal to at least reach the borders of the Lothlorien forest in hopes that scouts would see them.  
  
He knelt wearily beside the Ranger and took the athelas leaves that Sam handed him.  
  
Aragorn's breathing eased almost immediately and some of his color returned. He seemed to take a deep breath and opened his eyes. Their gray color had returned. Legolas' hope returned also.  
  
At first, Aragorn's speech was slurred, but he soon sounded somewhat like his old self. "How far is Lorien?"  
  
The elf just shook his head.  
  
Aragorn sighed, "What about Frodo?"  
  
Sam answered, looking up from his master's still form, "He's awake, and I do believe he's holding his own. That weed sure packs a lot of smart into it!"  
  
Aragorn tired to laugh, but was finally forced to reduce it to a painful smile. He looked at Legolas and noted with concern that the elf looked tired and his eyes were glazed slightly over.  
  
"Legolas," he asked in elvish, "Are you alright? You don't look well."  
  
"I'm well!" The elf answered, perhaps a bit too hastily.   
  
Aragorn didn't have the strength to argue, but instead took an athelas leaf from Sam's hand and thrust it at Legolas, "You will need this."  
  
Legolas nodded almost in perceptively, "Alright. I'll go see if I can find more." The blonde elf then dashed off. It was time to tend to his own wound.  
  
With Boromir's help, Aragorn got to his feet, "I think I can manage on foot a while, if I have someone to lean on."  
  
"You can lean on me, Estel." Legolas volunteered, returning from the dense woods. The Ranger noted that the glaze had left his eyes, then briefly nodded that he accepted.  
  
"Get Frodo to his feet. We must press on." Sam and Pippin pulled Frodo to his feet.  
  
The ring-bearer swayed slightly, hanging on to Sam with all his might. His legs felt like jelly and for a moment he felt he was going to pass out again. Then he saw Aragorn, leaning on Legolas and resolved that he would not slow them down. If Aragorn could walk, he could also.  
  
Sam sensed his master's change in mood and said encouragingly, "That's it Mr. Frodo! You can do it!"  
  
Frodo was surprised to find that he felt better.  
  
The fellowship was then able to set out at a faster pace, and they continued on well into nightfall.  
  
The coming of night sapped Aragorn's strength and he sank to his knees. He could feel the darkness overcoming his as he croaked to Legolas, "Build a fire."  
  
Worried, the elf knelt down and looked into the Ranger's eyes. Once again, they held no color. He was startled at how icy the Ranger's body seemed.  
  
"Yes…" Aragorn said as his eyes drooped, "I'm going cold. The poison is spreading through my veins. Athelas will help, but it is scarce. Save enough for the Ringbearer. I swore that I would help him even unto death, and to that I will hold."  
  
Legolas looked away.  
  
Sam knelt at Frodo's side. The ring-bearer had no strength left, but he no longer had a fever. Merry and Pippin were busily mixing an herbal tea of athelas for both Strider and Frodo.  
  
Gazing at the ring-bearer, Legolas knew that hop had returned, at least for the night. The athelas almost stopped the flow of poison. Aragorn, however, knew that athelas would only work for so long before the poison took over.  
  
With a weary sigh, the Ranger laid down on his blanket. He knew that the night would not go easy for him. Though he slept close to the fire, the warmth of it could no be felt.  
  
Gimli took the first watch. The area around them was quiet, almost too quiet.  
  
All at once, Aragorn cried out in his fitful sleep, "Father! Help me! Don't leave me!"  
  
Legolas woke and slowly crawled to the Ranger's side. In elvish, he soothed, "You father is in Rivendell, Estel. Or do you speak of Arathorn? He is always with you. Sleep…peace. No harm will come to you this night." Immediately, Strider lay still.  
  
Far away, one who heard Aragorn slipped away from their home and went out in search of him.  
  
****TBC****  
  
Who is this mystery person? What are the black riders, are they lost so easily?  
  
Hope you enjoyed! 


	3. Finding Hope

Kawaii bear--I'll give you a hint this chapter. Things are not what they appear.  
  
Staran--yes, but that's a secret, don't tell. *grins VERY evilly* but I get the pleasure of torturing them! Mwahahahahaha!  
  
Baby--it will get longer, though this chapter is pretty short. I wrote is so I could update and keep people reading.  
  
Shirebound--Thank you for the nice comments! They are greatly appreciated! By the way, your two latest ff's are AWESOME!  
  
Daylight--I'll work on the detail! Thanks for mentioning, I felt like something was missing.  
  
  
Note: Disclaimer is on first chapter. Sorry this one is so short!  
  
***Chapter Two--Finding Hope***  
  
The elf on the horse rode swiftly. His stallion was as fast as the wind--a close descendant of Shadowfax. Suddenly, the elf's keen ears heard the pouncing of unshod hooves behind him. He slowed and the other rider approached.  
  
Elrond sighed and said softly, "So, you have heard his cries also. You should not have come. You are not safe outside the borders of Rivendell!"  
  
"I know father, but I couldn't bear it. We must try to help him! I beg of you father! Please, do not send me away."  
  
The older elf sighed, "I will not…there is a reason you sensed his pain. You may have some part to play."  
  
The younger elf bowed their cloaked head. "Thank you father." Softer, the elf murmured in Elvish, "We're coming Estel. Be strong!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The night did not go easy on the wounded Ranger. By morning he could hardly breath. A voice that seemed very far away was speaking to him, but he could not understand the strange speech or clearly see the figure standing in front of him. He tried to form words, but his lips seemed frozen.  
  
Legolas hovered worriedly over his friend, speaking urgently in Elvish, "Estel, you must breath! You must fight." The elf turned sickly pale when he realized that Strider, who had spoken Elvish all his life, could not understand him.  
  
Frodo painfully crawled to Aragorn's side and put his lips next to the Ranger's ear. "Strider, you cannot leave. It is not right that you who saved me from the same wound should succumb to it! Please…fight!" Frodo watched Aragorn closely and saw the Ranger blink and try to move his lips.  
  
Suddenly, Frodo felt strength return and he removed an athelas leaf from his coat pocket. "I saved this for you. It's all we have left." The wounded hobbit then turned to Legolas, "We must light a large fire and get hot liquids down him!"  
  
The elf looked at the hobbit in surprise, "You know more than I thought you did. A fire, however, may draw orcs, but I suppose we will have to take that chance."  
  
Frodo just nodded and turned back to Aragorn, saying in a voice that only the Ranger could hear, "I know what is it like, how the urge to give in to the Shadow nearly overcomes you. Don't give in. It is because of you that I did not, and now I must return that favor." With that, he sank back to the ground and closed his eyes.   
  
Presently, the other hobbits awoke. They had no way of knowing what had gone on while they slept.  
  
Boromir and Gimli hungrily ate some soup while Legolas rested near Frodo. Aragorn, leaning heavily on a tree stump, sat drinking a steaming liquid.  
  
"Food!" Pippin cried, bounding over to the fire. Sam and Merry laughed. Even Aragorn managed a chuckle.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Meanwhile, two cloaked figures raced to the fellowship's aid.  
  
  
***tbc***  
  
Have you guess who the other figure is? Please R&R. I want to know who can guess it. Obviously, Elrond is not an option since he was named. I promise the next chapter will be good and long! 


	4. Elbereth!

The fellowship once again set out for Lothlorien. All were weary. Frodo leaned against Gimli, barely managing to put one foot in front of the other. Legolas did his best to keep Aragorn on his feet as they both stumbled along.  
  
Boromir carried Pippin and Merry, who were exhausted from carrying everyone's luggage. They had given their share of food to Frodo, trying to help their friend regain his strength. Sam shivered and trudged along behind Boromir, bringing up the rear.   
  
Snow was beginning to fall and the temperature plummeted. Gimli worried that in their weakened state, the hobbits would catch their death. He also worried about Legolas, having noticed a change in the elf.  
  
At first, Gimli had hated the elf, after all--that was how he had been brought up. Now he had discovered that elves, or at least Legolas, were very honorable and brave. He longed for the day when others thought of dwarves in that light. His concern for the elf heightened when he looked back and saw the elf stumble.  
  
To the untrained eye, it would seem that Aragorn was the one who stumbled, but Gimli knew better. He would have gone to Legolas and asked if he was well, but he couldn't leave Frodo. He sighed with relief when he heard Boromir call, "Are you alright, Legolas?"  
  
The blonde elf held up a hand, as if to say 'yes' without speaking. He knew that his voice might give away his weakness. Aragorn, however, was not so easily fooled.   
  
He croaked, "You must stop and rest, or you will be worse off than Frodo!" Suddenly, the ranger was seized with some sort of fit. He turned pale in the fading sunlight and gasped for breath.   
  
Frodo heard this and knew immediately what was happening, having experienced it himself. He halted and Gimli stopped beside him as Sam dashed around gathering scraps of wood for a fire.  
  
Legolas helped Aragorn to the ground and covered him with a blanket. He could tell that his friend was in great pain.  
  
Aragorn felt as though knives of cold were piercing him all over his body. He saw only darkness, and briefly wondered if he was dreaming--or dead. Pain gripped his chest and he tried to overcome it. The result was only more pain and cold. He broke out into a cold and clammy sweat. The ranger tried to speak, but found he could not even breathe, no matter how much air he tried to gulp in. He felt nothing, heard nothing.  
  
Boromir knelt beside the Ranger, seeing his distress. Words escaped his lips that he had never voiced before. "I once said that Gondor needed no king. I was wrong. Gondor will not survive without its king. You must live!" Boromir couldn't continue. His tears flowed freely. His former hate for the heir of Kings had dissolved.  
  
Frodo sank to his knees next to Aragorn. He was exhausted, but wouldn't give in yet, "Aragorn! Breathe! You must fight. If you give in, it is not only your peril that awaits, but the peril of your kingdom and Middle Earth as well."  
  
Aragorn took in a deep breath of air and sputtered. The hobbit relaxed and curled up next to Aragorn to keep him warm. With a sigh of relief, he closed his eyes, only to snap them back open again at the sound of heavily shod feet marching toward them.  
  
Legolas heard them also and a glance a Sting confirmed his suspicions. "Orcs!" He cried. His own voice sounded tinny and hollow.  
  
Gimli let out a war-cry and readied his axe. The hobbits and Boromir drew their swords. Legolas, having neither knife nor bow, grabbed and unsheathed Sting. Then they all formed a circle around the wounded.  
  
Legolas could hardly stand, but his determination grew when he heard Frodo rise and stand over Aragorn.  
  
Even the dwarf gasped when he saw how many orcs they had to defend themselves against.  
  
The orcs came on them like a rising tide during a hurricane. Gimli roared and swung his axe at the leaders.  
  
Sam, Pippin, and Merry took on one at a time and Boromir swung his sword with a fierce gleam in his eye. Legolas barely managed to slay the orc in front of him before another was nearly on top of him. He was forced to leap away, but in his weakened state, he failed to land on his feet. He pitched himself headfirst into a hidden tree stump.  
  
When Legolas leapt away, the orcs surged in toward the ring-bearer, who once again fought valiantly, holding a sword three sizes too large for him. The orc fighting him laughed and his fist connected with Frodo's jaw. The halfing collapsed on top of Strider. Still laughing, the orc brought his foot down on Frodo's leg and was rewarded with a sickening crunch just before he was slain by Boromir's sword.  
  
Legolas heard this and looked up through waves of pain. Suddenly, he saw a bright light and cried out through the pain, "A Elbereth! Gilthoniel! O menel palan-driel, le nallon si nguruthos. A tiro nins Fanuilos!" Then he saw no more.  
  
The light blinded the orcs, who were used to darkness and they were paralyzed with fear. The unwounded members of the fellowship were then able to slay the remaining orcs with the help of two cloaked figures riding upon white stallions.  
  
The largest figure threw back the hood of his cloak and the three uninjured hobbits gasped and knelt. Gimli and Boromir averted their eyes. Very few had seen the master of Rivendell in all his glory. The other cloaked figure, however, dismounted and ran to the fallen form of Aragorn.  
  
The conscious part of the fellowship were surprised to hear a musical female voice murmur in Elvish, "Estel! I am here. Father has come also! Please…be strong."  
  
"Lady Arwen!" Boromir cried.  
  
Gimli, however, was concerned with other matters, for he saw no trace of his Elven friend. "Where is Legolas?" He asked in concern, glancing all around him. Arwen didn't even glance up from Aragorn's side, but Elrond looked around anxiously and murmured, "I do hope he's okay. King Thranduil will have my head if any harm comes to him!"  
  
With that, Lord Elrond dismounted and called, "Legolas!" There was no sound, but Elrond's eyes finally came to rest on the crumpled form of the fallen Prince of Mirkwood. He rushed to the elf's side and laid a hand on the elf's back and rubbed it gently, commanding in Elvish, "Awake, Prince of Mirkwood."  
  
Legolas groaned, and Elrond turned him over and onto his back.  
  
"He lives!" Gimli cried and raced to Legolas' side, "How do you feel, Master dwarf."  
  
Legolas squeezed his eyes shut as waves of pain washed over him. Both Gimli and Lord Elrond hovered over the elf in concern.  
  
"He has hit his head," Elrond murmured--in the common speech for Gimli's benefit, "But I sense there is something more…"  
  
He was interrupted by a frantic cry from Arwen. "Father! He's fading! Please…help him…you must."  
  
Elrond noticed the frightened edge her voice seldom held and rushed to her side.  
  
"I will see to him, but you must see to Legolas. He is ill, and I do not know why."  
  
Arwen reluctantly tore herself away from her beloved Estel and went to see to the Elven Prince.  
  
Elrond was grieved to see just how ill his adopted son had become. He laid his hand on the wound and a healing power flowed through him. The weakness he felt in the Ranger worried him and he hoped he was not too late. He was relieved when Aragorn at last stirred.  
  
When Strider's vision cleared, he gasped in surprise, "Father! What is Elbereth's name are you doing here?"  
  
Elrond managed a smile and scolded him mildly, glad to be able to do so, "The name of Elbereth is not one to be used lightly."  
  
Aragorn bowed his head, "I wonder…it felt like I was in a painful dream, then a voice called out in Elvish for Elbereth and I felt better."  
  
"Legolas called out."  
  
At this, Aragorn began struggling to sit up, but Elrond held him down. "You will need your strength, my son."  
  
All at once, Arwen cried out, "Father! What is wrong with him!" At that moment, Elrond's ear heard the foul sound of retching.  
  
"Get him on his side so he does not choke!" He called, turning back to a very shocked Aragorn, who murmured, "Arwen! Why is she here? It's much too dangerous!"  
  
"She heard your cries, my son--as did I. Now I must tend to you."  
  
The Ranger sighed and protested, "You must see to Frodo, and whoever Arwen is tending. I cannot be healed easily; and not without medicines and herbs, maybe even more than those." This time Aragorn heard the retching and went pale. Clutching Elrond's hand, he said hoarsely and urgently, "Dear Elbereth, he's waited too long! Father, you must see to Legolas at once!"  
  
At that moment, Arwen screamed, which was something she had never done. She was a strong person and did not scare easily, "Father! You must come quickly! He's stopped breathing!"  
  
  
********  
  
Shirebound--thanks for all the nice comments!  
Conn JS--thank you for reminding me, I will keep that in mind in future stories. But I think the AU will cover it in this one. I like long reviews : )  
  
Those who got the answer right:  
  
Bethlothien  
Staran  
Baby--you had it right the first time  
Elf Ears  
AlethiaE  
  
  
I'm sorry if I missed anyone, please tell me if I did. I am also sorry this chapter took so long, I've been about as sick as my characters--well not really, and I'm also in the process of finishing a book of mine.  
  
-Jaina 


	5. Sticks and Stones May Break My Bones

Chapter Five-Sticks and Stones May Break My Bones  
  
  
Whew! No flames yet! Thank you so much for all the reviews!  
A/N--Just to clear up a few things. Of course, those of you who mentioned that elves do not get sick are right--but they do get poisoned. Also, Elrond obviously was in Rivendell during the journey from Moria to Lorien, but I decided that as Estel's 'father' he would hear his cries of pain and come to help him. I'm sorry for not making so many things clear. Also, I will explain the cliff hanger: I was typing, and typing, and typing….well you get the picture, and I came to a good place to stop and still make you want more. *grins evilly* I'm greedy, too! I wanted reviews! Might I also mention that this is *not* a slash fiction, anything that even seems remotely so should be interpreted as "brotherly love" Sorry about all the typos and a special shout out to all those who caught the dwarf-elf thing. Hehe…*Blushes*  
  
P.S--The hobbits are coming, hang on!  
  
  
Okay, I forgot last time--the disclaimer is at the beginning.  
  
Also, I forgot this last time too--some of the future chapters may be rated PG because of violence (I guess I'm a little late, huh?) and the injuries. Just a precaution, though I think even an eight year old could handle most of this.  
  
Okay, enough gab, feel free to scroll by it next time.  
  
***************************  
  
Elrond didn't need to be told twice. He was at his daughter's side in an instant, though he knew he could not help the elf unless he knew what was causing his pain.  
  
"Legolas, lad! You must tell me what ails you."  
  
Legolas didn't move. His eyes had closed. This was not a good sign, as it was something elves rarely did. He skin was a pale gray and sweat mixed with blood trickled down his brow.  
  
Lord Elrond was startled when Aragorn weakly crawled over and joined them, barely managing to croak before collapsing, "Orcs…side…poison." Then Elrond understood what ailed Legolas.  
  
Unfortunately, all he could do was strengthen him until they reached Lothlorien. His herbs cured his patients along with his power. Neither worked as effectively on their own. He wondered how he could have forgotten such a vital medicine and hoped they would be able to find some athelas.  
  
Elrond swiftly carried the elf over to the place Aragorn had been lying and forcefully breathed air into his lungs.  
  
Legolas coughed and sputtered before taking a deep breath and color returned to his face, though his lips still held a blue tinge. Elrond used his power to send him off into a peaceful and painless sleep, then looked over his shoulder to see his daughter leading Aragorn to the fallen ring-bearer.  
  
Leaving Gimli and Boromir to watch the elf, Elrond hurried over to the small group that consisted of Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, Arwen, and Aragorn.  
  
When Elrond reached them, Aragorn turned to him and murmured, "The halfling is not much better off than Legolas. He was already weak, now he has poison flowing through his veins and a grievous wound. He fell protecting me--for the second time since Moria. I suppose you've heard what happened in Moria?"  
  
Elrond nodded in silent grief, then turned and looked Aragorn in the eye, "Go and rest. I will tend to the ring-bearer. You need to regain as much strength as you can." Louder, he said, "Infact, I think everyone needs a rest. I'll keep watch and tend to Frodo."  
  
Arwen led Aragorn away, followed by the others. Only Sam refused to leave. Elrond had expected this and motioned for Sam to take Frodo's had in his, "I regret to wake him, but I must find out where he is injured."  
  
"Oh, I can tell you that, Mr…uh…Lord Elrond sir…his chest and side. And Strider said the orcs weapons were poisoned."  
  
Elrond smiled his thanks to the young hobbit then took Frodo in his arms and moved his closer to the fire. Unfortunately, the jostling woke the hobbit and he cried out in pain.  
  
Elrond frowned, only then noticing the broken leg. Frodo looked awful, even in this light, the Lord of Rivendell could see the blue tinge of the hobbit's skin and the warn blood that was still oozing through the bandages. Elrond cursed himself for bringing nothing for pain. He had only thought Estel had been injured and had known there was little he could do for him. He was relieved to find, however, that Frodo was holding his own much better than Legolas, which surprised him.  
  
Turning to Sam, he said gently, "Could you please go fetch some more bandages, if you have them." The hobbit quickly dashed off.  
  
While Sam was away, Lord Elrond considered setting Frodo's leg, but thought better of it, knowing that if Frodo had his friend beside him, he would be less likely to notice what Elrond was doing.  
  
When Sam returned, Elrond soothed the whimpering hobbit and gently bound his wounds. Unfortunately, this still caused Frodo a great deal of pain, though it was nothing compared to what was to come. Sam looked up at Elrond in fear, having just noticed the bruised, bloodied, and awkward appearance of his master's leg.  
  
The elf careful examined Frodo's mangled leg, causing the hobbit to bite back a cry. This caused the elf to look at the hobbit in great concern. Now he was unsure of what to do, if Frodo was in this much pain, Elrond wasn't sure that he could stand for his leg to be set.  
  
Feeling Sam's eyes on him once again, Lord Elrond said softly, "We'll wait until he's asleep." With that, he placed his hands on the trembling body and whispered elfish words until it stilled. Then he once again bent over Frodo's leg. He knew that no matter how gently he went about this, it was going to cause the hobbit great pain.  
  
"Sam," he said urgently, "I want to hold him down--not too forcefully though." His words brought fear into the younger hobbit's eyes, but he did as he was told.  
  
Slowly and careful, Elrond prodded the bone in Frodo's leg until he found the site of the break, then as gently as he could, he wrenched it back into place. Sam didn't have the strength to hold down the ring-bearer, who screamed in agony and began to thrash.  
  
Everyone in the came, even Legolas awoke at this, and everyone who was able rushed over to see what was wrong. Aragorn and Legolas leaned on each other and heeded only their concern for the ring-bearer. Aragorn felt very weak, and Legolas dizzy and rather woozy.  
  
Aragorn gasped when he saw the hobbits white face and pained expression. Legolas' keen ears could hear the strained breathing that he was sure accompanied a racing heartbeat. It took all of Elrond and his daughter's power to sooth the pain of the hobbit and put him into a restless sleep.  
  
At length, Elrond spoke, "Everyone, go back to sleep. You will need your rest, for we will travel a great distance tomorrow. There is nothing more any of us can do for Frodo tonight."  
  
Legolas allowed himself to be led back to his blanket by Gimli and Boromir.  
  
"Come Estel, I will help you," Arwen said, but Aragorn refused to leave the hobbits side. Pippin and Merry also stayed. None of them knew what the next day would hold, most feared the worst, but Gimli didn't know what to think. He had never seen anything like it, one moment, his friend would be dying, and the next he would seem merely ill. He resolved to pay closer attention to the ways of the elves the next time he had the opportunity.  
  
  
  
  
^^^^^ I some of you are wondering my the powerful Elrond can't just heal the injured on his own. He's there to help them survive until Lorien, there wouldn't be a story if he healed them all right now. Plus, I'm not ready to stop torturing them yet. Also, Arwen won't be seen much, though I may have a cute little scene between her and Aragorn later. Sorry, but it had to be Arwen, I have a hard time writing about males, I needed a girl.  
  
  
Thank you all for putting up with me! 


	6. A New Threat, Return of the Riders

Gemini--Interesting thought  
DSRockstar--wow! Thank you! *hugs*  
Storm Elf--Oh, the insaneness!!!!!!!!!!! Mwhahaha! You review was the clone of Gollum  
  
Shirebound--Where are you? I am patiently waiting for more of quantined--well, maybe not patiently!  
Sorry this is so short, writer's block, you understand!  
  
Chapter Six  
  
The night brought no sleep or rest for Aragorn. He felt cold and clammy and barely noticed as Arwen brushed a stray hair from his brow. He knew what he must look like, for he had seen victims of a Morgul blade before, and not just Frodo. He knew what was coming next before anyone else. They had come for Frodo, and they would come for him. He flinched as a shrill scream pierced the air.  
  
  
Arwen's head snapped up, as did Frodo's. Elrond stood and Legolas struggled to sit up as he rasped in his native tongue, "They are coming for Estel." The lord of Rivendell forced himself to turn back to Legolas, but was stopped in the middle of the motion, for another shriek had pierced the air.  
  
Elrond's daughter was surprised to see the strong man she loved curl up into a ball trying to escape the outside world. The was relieved, however, to see that he was fighting the dark forces that threatened to overcome him.  
  
Suddenly Frodo let out a cry of pain and Sam could only watch in horror as his master writhed in agony. He yelled through his tears to Elrond, "Can you not help him?"  
  
Wearily, Elrond shook his head, "I cannot. The wound that he received from the Morgul blade at Weathertop is what pains him now, and it can be healed no more. Be comforted that he will always know when the Nazgul are near."  
  
Aragorn cried out, or at least that is what it appeared to be at first, but his voice faded and his lips mouthed, producing no sound. Seeing this, Elrond immediately went to Arwen's side and spoke softly and seriously to her in elvish, "We must get him to Lorien now, we have no time to spare. You know what will happen if they find him, and the ring-bearer is also in grave danger, for he is weak and carries not only the ring, but a morgul wound."  
  
Hearing the snorting and whinnying of Arwen's white stallion, the sleeping hobbits roused and looked on in horror. It was as though they were reliving a nightmare, first Frodo--who had to be tied to Glorfindel's horse--and now Aragorn.  
  
Gimli and Boromir lifted Aragorn onto the stallion before turning to Elrond, who said in a sad and worried tone, "Boromir, son of Denethor, in your hands, I place the life of Aragorn, son of Arathorn, heir of Isildur. Get him safely to Lothlorien, that is all I ask." Boromir nodded and swiftly mounted behind the slumped form of Aragorn and the elves and fellowship watched as he rode off into the distance.  
  
Presently, Elrond felt someone tugging on his robe and looked down into the tear-streaked face of Samwise Gamgee. "Why did you not send Mr. Frodo with them? He's really bad off…" He trailed off, for the Lord of Rivendell suddenly looked tired and worried, almost human.  
  
At length, he replied, "Your master's injuries would only be aggravated by a breakneck ride over rough terrain. I fear he cannot endure further pain than he is already in, but I assure that if it comes to it, I will not hesitate to place him on my stallion and ride for Lorien." He then turned to everyone who remained, "If you are able, rise and make a larger fire and light torches. At first light tomorrow we must make for Lothlorien."  
  
While the others did this, Arwen looked off into the distance, tears streaming down her cheeks. She longed to be the one riding behind Aragorn and could think of only one reason that her father did not ask her. She knew quite well she was a faster rider than even Legolas. Now she realized it, her father feared that Aragorn would not survive and that he would become a Nazgul. The evenstar of her people wanted to curl up and die, for she knew that she could not go on without Estel.  
  
  
  
*****Okay, what do you think? If you're a romantic like myself, I hope you enjoyed that last little bit. Frodolovers, there will be plenty of Frodo coming up, do not worry. Aragorn and Boromir ppls, the next chapter will deal mainly with them and is a lot of angst and thought on the part of Boromir. Leggy fans, don't worry, plenty of Leggy for ya. I'll try to work some more of Merry and Pippin in there also.  
  
Feedback: As always, wanted, and tell me what you think! Also, what should I do with Arwen? Ideas please!  
  
PLEASE NOTE: This is NOT slash fiction!!!!!!!Especially in the next chapter concerning Boromir and Aragorn, be mindful of the above fact. Sorry to those of you who are slash fans. Be comforted in the fact that Aragorn and Arwen are in love. 


	7. A State of Trance

Legolasluva--Thank you! You sound like me about a month ago!  
Leg-less Harry--I'm glad I'm not the only one who feels that way, and you were right.  
Alilacia--You are becoming a faithful reviewer. Thank you for your kind words.  
Regina bean--I put more of him in this chap.  
Sammy--Thank you for telling me. Next time I will leave it at no slash.  
Conn JS--As always a great review. Thank you for all the complements!Yes, poor Arwen  
Shauna--Aragorn was stabbed by a morgul blade, Legolas got an orc stratch. Thank for the review : )  
Dsrockstar--I'm working on Leggy  
Falcon--I tried, but Frodo *is* the ring bearer, and his injury is more serious. Leggy will be in it more this chap.  
Shirebound--Your fics are awesome! I'm really into in the keeping of the king! I assure you that the hobbits will be brave, but there are so many characters I can't keep track of them all!  
  
  
Whew! Never again will I attempts to write a fic where so many characters are near death. That's too much to describe. Don't worry though, I won't abandon this one! They will continue inch by inch toward Lothlorien.  
  
For those of you who wanted a longer chapter, this is for you. I tried to include more of Frodo, Gimli, and Legolas also. Please review with ideas and tell me what is missing!  
  
Chapter Seven--A State of Trance  
  
Aragorn could sense, rather than feel that he was being held onto a steed galloping faster than the wind. He barely acknowledged the strong arms that were wrapped around his limp body. All he clearly focused on were the calls of the Nazgul. To the naked ear, the calls sounded like shrieks or screams in the night.  
  
Boromir had never been so fearful in his life. He wanted to hide, but knew his duty. He had been entrusted with Aragorn's life and he refused to fail. He also knew that while he and Aragorn were in great peril, they were drawing the Black Riders away from the Ring. Suddenly, Boromir was caught in a dream. The Ring…he shook himself back to the present and focused his mind on one thing--his friend, or rather his former rival…Aragorn. He was worried, Aragorn trembled and occasionally thrashed, but for the most part his skin was like ice and he did not stir.  
  
**LOTR**  
  
Elrond knelt over Legolas. He was truly concerned about the elf. He was awake, but not as alert as an elf should be. The glazed and cloudy eyes of the elf evidenced his great pain and a sheen of perspiration glistened on his brow. Elrond knew that the poison was working more quickly now. The elf lord gently check the prince's wound and found that it was beginning to heal. He knew, however, that it would cause the elf much discomfort. Upon further examination of Legolas' head, the Lord of Rivendell saw that it was bloody and swollen where it had come in contact with the tree stump.  
  
"Legolas," he asked, trying to discern just how serious the injury was, "Who am I?"  
  
The elf grinned slightly, though it turned to a wince followed by a groan. His speech was slurred when he finally responded, "Lord Elrond."  
  
The elf lord was relieved somewhat and brought a tin cup filled with warm broth to the elf's lips. A first Legolas protested weakly, but after a moment gave in.  
  
After just a few sips, he pushed Elrond's hand away and gasped, "No more."   
  
The elf lord sighed and placed a soothing hand on the elf's cheek, murmuring in elvish, "Relax Legolas, son of Thranduil. You still have strength. Sleep now, while you are able to do so without great pain."  
  
Legolas closed his eyes wearily and slept. Elrond remained at his side for a few moments longer, placing a hand on the elf's chest to reassure him of the beating of the elf's heart.  
  
Arwen came to watch over the elf prince as Elrond turned to examine the ring-bearer. He was surprised to see that the hobbit was awake and staring wide-eyed off into the distance. Concerned, Elrond waved a hand in front of Frodo's face. Nothing. Frodo didn't even acknowledge his presence. The elf lord wondered why Sam had not called him, but soon spotted three hobbits curled up from exhaustion at the ring-bearer's feet.  
  
Elrond turned his attention back to the sick and wounded hobbit, surprised that he made no sound or movement. Uneasily, he placed a hand on the hobbit's chest and found that his heart was beating normally. For one of the very few times in his life, the Lord of Rivendell was dumbstruck. He in his thousands of years had never encountered anything quite like this.  
  
The hobbit appeared to be fine and didn't even have a fever, but Elrond knew that something wasn't right. He quietly motioned for Arwen to come join him and asked after she had taken a good look at Frodo, "What do you think? It appears that he is in a state of shock, but I've never seen anything like this before. I mean, if his breathing and heart rate are normal, would it be more beneficial for him to remain as he is?"  
  
Arwen frowned slightly, deep in thought. At length she replied, "I agree that he is in shock, but I fear either Isildur's Bane of the Nazgul are having some effect on him. He appears to be in a trance, though I cannot explain why it has had a positive effect on him."  
  
Elrond was at a loss. He couldn't afford to make an ill choice. He decided to seek further counsel. Galadriel would have been his first choice, but the borders of Lothlorien were still over two days ride away, longer with the careful pace they would be forced to set. To his own surprise, he found himself turning toward Gimli, who was still silently standing guard, axe in hand.  
  
Pushing his pride aside, Elrond called softly, "Master Dwarf, could you join us for a moment. We have a dilemma, and need your opinion."  
  
A surprised and honored Gimli replied gruffly, "Certainly, Lord Elrond!" He, with surprising speed left his post and joined Arwen and Elrond at Frodo's side.  
  
When the dwarf's eyes came to rest on Frodo's black stare, the dwarf knew immediately what was happening. "Lord Elrond!" He pleaded, you must try and snap him out of it!"  
  
"Why? His condition appears to be stable, would it not harm him further?" The elf lord asked, trying to discover what Gimli knew.  
  
The dwarf sighed, "I do not know what will happen when he comes to himself, but I have seen this condition before in my own people. It is almost as though your body is present, but your soul is far away. You haven't seen many slow, agonizing deaths, but I have and if you do not call him back, his spirit will depart completely from his body."  
  
Elrond looked at the dwarf in amazement then said quietly, "It appears it must be done. No matter how grave the consequences." Arwen looked away and Gimli's face wore a grim expression. The elf lord knelt and gently shook Frodo, saying in elvish, "Frodo, son of Drogo. Hear my voice and come back to the light."  
  
The change that came over the hobbit startled even Elrond himself. A glistening sheen of perspiration appeared almost immediately on the hobbit's brow and his teeth began to chatter. His eyes closed and he gasped for breath. The hobbits at his feet awoke abruptly and they froze, seeing that Frodo was barely hanging on to life.  
  
Worried, Elrond placed a trembling hand over Frodo's heart. It was racing, never in all his years had Elrond felt a heart race so quickly.  
  
"Oh, sweet Elbereth!" He murmured, bowing his head. After a moment, he looked up, "We must get him to Lorien *now*! We no longer have time to spare. I fear his wounds and hurts are too much for him."  
  
"Father," Arwen gasped in Sindarin, "He cannot travel in such condition! It will finish him!"  
  
"That cannot be helped," Elrond replied as he lifted the remarkably light hobbit off the ground and placed him on his stallion, covering him with blankets. He motioned for Arwen to mount behind him and said softly, "I regret that you cannot ride for Lorien now with Frodo, but I fear what would happen if we are caught without a horse. Once Legolas regains enough strength to ride, I will have him mount and ride for Lorien."  
  
And so, with Arwen leading the way on the white stallion, the hobbits carrying the gear, and Gimli and Lord Elrond carrying the unconscious elf, they set out as fast a pace as they were able for Lothlorien.  
  
**LOTR**  
  
In her chamber in Lothlorien, the Lady Galadriel sensed that the fellowship was in need and told Haldir to ride with her toward Rivendell. She feared they would not arrive in time.  
  
A/N: For those of you following my fic: When Hope is Lost, Chapter Three will be posted soon! Oh, the co 


	8. A Glimmer of Hope

For those of you following When Hope is Lost, Chapter Four is now up!  
  
  
Elbereth-Glad you like it!  
Bunnybunny-Thank you! Your review made me smile  
Shauna-sorry about this chapter! It's another one, but I assure you that I will more than make you for it.  
Maddie-Wan--Thank you! I have been trying to include more of him in it. If you haven't read it already, you might enjoy my other LOTR fic.  
Lilbee--Don't worry! Thank you!  
DSRockStar--She sensed their need and went to find them.  
Alilicia--Don't worry, I assure you Galadriel will remain unscathed. Thanks for the kind words.  
Shirebound--You should like the next chappy. I am blushing to think that one of my favorite authors thought it a treat to read my work! THANKS!  
  
Chapter Eight--A Glimmer of Hope  
  
Legolas could sense that he was being carried. He briefly wondered who it was, but craning his head to look proved to be too much for him. Just as he slipped back into oblivion, he though he heard a voice calling him in elvish, "You have cried out in pain and I have heard. Do not despair." Then the elven prince drifted off into a painless sleep.  
  
*LOTR*  
  
Boromir slowed his horse. The forest was too silent and he briefly wondered if the Black Riders had stopped their pursuit. Aragorn groaned slightly and moved.  
  
Boromir almost fainted in relief, "Aragorn! You are awake! How do you feel?" The man dismounted so he could get a better look at the Ranger.  
  
Aragorn did not speak, but he seemed to be alert. At last he managed, "They're…gone…stop…rest."  
  
"Yes, I believe you are right, they have gone. You possess a strength I cannot fathom, but we must not stop, not when we are so close to our goal."  
  
"Just for a moment, please…I'm so weary," Aragorn pleaded in exhaustion and Boromir finally relented and slowly and gently helped him down.  
  
Trying to lighten the situation, Boromir said, "I have never looked on the woods of Lothlorien, nor the fair face of Galadriel. For a while I never wished to, but now I have a great respect for her.  
  
Aragorn managed a tiny smile. The sun began to shine from behind them and Boromir saw for the first time how gray and pale Aragorn was. Fear grew in his heart. He had seen that hollow look before. Suddenly he leapt up, "Aragorn, you must not submit to their will!"  
  
The heir of Gondor looked up at him with his glazed and cloudy gray eyes. His speech seemed to clear as he said, "The Nazgul have gone. They now know I do not have what they seek. I am fading, Boromir. You and I both know that I will not make it to Lorien."  
  
Boromir looked away, "Do not speak of such things. You will live! It is not your time!"  
  
But Aragorn did not hear him. Boromir watched in horror as the Ranger's face became paler, if that was possible, and his eyes rolled back into his head. Boromir was close to hysterics when Aragorn let out a shriek that was not unlike the black riders.  
  
Swallowing his fear, the man firmly held down his convulsing friend saying loudly, desperately wishing he had the power of the elves, "Aragorn! Hear my voice, stay with me!" But his words had no effect. Then the brave warrior from Gondor bowed his head and wept.  
  
All at once, a bright light began to shine around them. Boromir turned and gasped as his eyes came to rest on two elves. Light seemed to glow all around a tall elven maiden who rode astride a white horse. Her golden hair flowed behind her and she gracefully dismounted.  
  
Boromir knew immediately who he beheld--the Lady Galadriel. All at once the soft glow seemed to face from around the she-elf and she seemed almost human.  
  
She tenderly bent over the ranger who lay still. For a moment, Galadriel feared that he was no longer drawing breath, but her keen eyes soon caught the faintest rising and falling of his chest. In a language Boromir could not understand but assumed to be elvish, she murmured, brushing a strand of hair from Aragorn's brow, "Estel, you who will be called Elessar, hear my voice and follow it back to the light."  
  
Boromir looked on in awe as Aragorn began to stir.  
  
Though his sight was fading, Aragorn knew who had called him back and suddenly his will to live was rekindled, in rather unexpectedly broken elvish, he murmured, "I once had no wish to be Elessar, but my time draws near. I cannot fail. Isildur failed, and if I do not live I will fail my people…just like him."  
  
"Do not say that! I can make no promises, for you are gravely injured. Whatever the end may be, you will not be a failure."  
  
Aragorn wasn't convinced, but when he tried to move and protest a strong wave of pain hit him full force and he surrendered to the beckoning blackness.  
  
Galadriel turned and said to a shocked and worried Boromir, "Do not despair, he is asleep, it is best. I will take him to Lothlorien, but I suspect you will be needed elsewhere."  
  
Boromir made no move to protest as Galadriel easily lifted Aragorn to her horse, for he knew that if Galadriel could not save him, no one could. His eyes followed the graceful form of the elf-queen until he could see no more.  
  
A melodic voice startled him as it said quietly, "Come, we have a task set before us and we must not fail. I fear the Nazgul have gone back for the ring, which can only mean that the ring bearer is near death."  
  
Once again, the thoughts and desire for the ring returned, but Boromir refused to let them take hold, though he wondered how much longer he could resist its call.  
  
He turned and found himself looking into two deep eyes that were orbs of blue. The golden haired elf that stood before him was not unlike Legolas.  
  
The elven warrior seemed to red his mind, for he said, offering a hand, "I am Haldir." It was a simple statement and yet very meaningful."  
  
"I am Boromir." Usually he added his whole title, but this time felt that it was not the place.  
  
Without further conversation, they mounted their horses and rode to aid the breaking fellowship.  
  
**LOTR**  
  
Lord Elrond could sense a shadow approaching. His worse fears were confirmed when a shrill scream pierced the air. The unconscious form of Frodo thrashed in Arwen's arms as a spasm of pain seemed to flow all through his body.   
  
The she-elf was unprepared for his sudden movement and failed to catch him as he sailed of the horse's back. Sam, having seen his master's distress had thrown down the luggage he was carrying and had raced toward Frodo.  
  
He was relieved that Frodo fell on top of him rather than on the hard ground.  
  
Elrond and Gimli gently set Legolas on the ground. Elrond, leaving Gimli to watch over Legolas, raced to the fallen hobbits.  
  
After gently pulling Frodo off Sam, he quickly asked, "Are you alright Master Samwise?"  
  
"I am alright, but I fear Mr. Frodo is in pain something awful, Mr. Elrond, sir."  
  
"Father," Arwen said urgently when her father paused and gazed into the surrounding forest, "We cannot tarry here! The riders will soon be upon us!"  
  
"It is too late," came the reply, "They are already here."  
  
*********  
  
Sorry it's a cliffhanger, but I have something special in mind for the next chapter, though it may take a while (no more than a week) If this upsets you, know that I will be working on my other fic, listed at the beginning of this chapter as well.  
  
The more you review, the faster I post! I am also looking for story challenge ideas. 


	9. I Will Die First

Reminder: This ff is NON-SLASH!  
  
Shirebound--this chapter's for you, inspired by one of your earlier reviews.  
  
Karyn--Wow! Thanks for a great review!  
Elbereth--Thank you for your patience ;)   
Agent_pigtails--I put a little more Leggy in, I'm glad you think it's worth it  
Kaylie--Thanks!  
Leggy-less Harry--Here are the Nazgul you wanted!  
Erin--there is a little more Leggy in this, but there are so many characters I have trouble using them all as I should.  
Legolasluver--thanks sooo much! You're the review every writer dreams of having.  
Gosh, I am sooooooooo sorry I took so long! Thanks for all the reviews.  
**Chapter Nine-I Will Die First  
  
A shrill shriek once again pierced the night air and Frodo writhed in pain on the ground. Near tears, Sam held him down and tried his best to calm his master. It scared him more than anything else to see the defeated expression reflected in Elrond's eyes. He knew then that they wouldn't be able to hold off the Black Riders.  
  
Sam wasn't the only one who took note of this expression. Pippin's normally cheerful face took on a determined and grim expression as he drew his small sword and went to Sam's side. "If they want my cousin, they'll have to kill me first."  
  
"And me!" Another voice chimed in as Merry also drew his sword and went to stand next to his kin.  
  
One look at them from Elrond confirmed that they would not be dissuaded. This did not surprise him, he was, however, surprised when out of the corner of his eye, he saw Gimli drag a half-conscious Legolas nearer to the group where he would be safer.   
  
His thoughts were interrupted when nine black shapes emerged from the trees. He had sensed their presence long before they had appeared. He regretted he did not have the power of the high elves, that he was half-lives and therefore had less power to protect the broken fellowship. But he was by no means ready to give up.  
  
Despite his resolve, fear took hold of him as the black riders approached. Arwen, also, stood her ground beside her father. Gimli stood in front of Legolas, axe ready.  
  
The dwarf was startled when Legolas began to stir at his feet. Though the Nazgul continued their slow approach, Gimli could not tear his eyes away from his elf friend. He was clearly on the verge of collapsing again, but he held firm. A sheen of sweat glistened from his pale skin and his eyes remained glazed. But Gimli noted that the elf had a hidden power, evidenced by the soft glow that shone around him.  
  
The elf-prince staggered over to Lord Elrond, supported by Gimli. He croaked, "The name of Elbereth will hold them off…we must…"  
  
Elrond understood and the others watched in awe as the elves began to sing the song of Elbereth.   
  
Pippin, Merry, and Sam looked at each other. The singing was beautiful, but they knew nothing of the words. They were still wondering why Legolas was glowing. Of all the hobbits, only Frodo had seen a glowing elf, and they had only heard his hazy account of what he saw. The song however, did not stop the Nazgul for long. The hobbits began to shake as the Black Riders approached.   
  
Merry and Sam could hear Pippin, who seemed to be chanting, "You will not have him. I will die first. You shall not harm him a second time!"  
  
Sam wished Gandalf were here. His faith in the wizard had never wavered, even in the end. His faith in the elves was also unwavering, and for that reason, he was almost frozen in fear by the events that followed.  
  
The glowing light around Legolas slowly diminished and the three elves began to shake. The prince of Mirkwood was the first to succumb to the black breath and to the horror of Gimli and the hobbits, Arwen and Elrond also collapsed.  
  
If there was one thing Gimli son of Gloin was not, he was not a coward. He backed away from the fallen elves and the Nazgul and went to defend the hobbits.  
  
Tears began to roll down Merry's cheeks as the black breath tried to envelope him and he whispered, "I will not be a coward this time, Frodo. If you fall into the Shadow, you shall not fall alone."  
  
"Neither shall you, Merry." A quiet voice said and Merry saw that Pippin was crying also. Sam remained fiercely silent, though he shook with fright and anger.  
  
At last the black breath overcame Gimli and the hobbits were left alone, as they had started out from the beginning.  
  
The three friends huddled together around Frodo. None thought of the Ring and the grave peril that would come to middle earth if they failed. They wouldn't fail…they couldn't fail.  
  
The Nazgul stood a few feet away from they and seemed to laugh. A sudden desire to flee laid hold of the hobbits and trembling violently, they barely managed to hold their ground. The only thing that kept them from collapse was the memory of how they had each failed Frodo in the last encounter with the Ringwraiths. Their eyesight began to fade along with their sense and they dimly wondered why the Nazgul did not kill them.  
  
One of the Black Riders, the tallest, stepped forward and said in a high-pitched disembodied voice, "Give it up. You are brave, but you cannot defeat us, little halflings. We *will* get what we came for!"  
  
Pippin, dazed and numbed with fear and cold, could only remember one line of the elven song and he cried out in broken elvish, "Ah! Elbereth! Gilthoniel!"  
The Black Riders flinched briefly, then drew their swords. The one who had spoken earlier hissed, "You have not the power of the elves! You have angered Sauron. As a penalty, you shall soon be forever enslaved."  
  
Pippin could hardly breathe, but he stared wide-eyes as the Nazgul bore down on him, the Morgul blade glinting in the moonlight. Merry and Sam clung to him as he swayed, near collapse. The Ringwraith brought back the blade for the blow and Pippin could stand it no longer and he welcomed the darkness and escape from fear and evil. Dimly, he thought he saw a soft glow and heard a distant cry of battle.  
  
Having heard the noise, the Ringwraiths straightened and Sam and Merry took advantage of the distraction. Knowing they were no match for the Nazgul, Merry drug Pippin and Sam drug a frighteningly pale and still Frodo to some nearby shrubbery.  
  
They gasped when they were at last able to look again. There was a pale blond and glowing elf fighting side by side with Boromir. Sam wondered briefly what had happened to Aragorn. The site that played before his eyes greatly reminded him of the events on Weatherop. That seemed to very long ago.  
  
Boromir brandished a flaming torch and the elf loosed flaming arrows. Merry and Sam collapsed with relief as the last flaming wraith fled with a cry into the surrounding woods.  
  
Boromir frantically looked around for the hobbits, calling their names.  
  
Haldir went straight to the fallen form of Legolas. In Sindarin, he commanded, "Legolas, awake, brother. Please, come back to the light."  
  
With a weak moan, the elf stirred, "Haldir?…" His eyes flutter closed again and Haldir ran a light finger across his neck while his other hand grabbed his friend's wrists.  
  
He looked up when he felt a hand laid on his shoulder. Elrond was pale, but quite alert and conscious. Looking beyond the elf-lord, Haldir saw that Arwen, too, was conscious, though she had yet to rise to her feet. She remained seated, calling softly to Gimli, trying to wake him.  
  
Breaking the silence, Elrond asked, "How is he?"  
  
"If fear I should not have woken him. He hasn't seen me in hundreds of years. I fear it has been quite a shock."  
  
"It is more likely that it is the bump on his head a the poison that flows through his veins that is causing him trouble, but I fear there is little more that can be done." Elrond told him gently.  
  
A cry went up, and all eyes turned to Boromir's kneeling form. "I have found the hobbits. They withstood the wraiths to the last, and I fear it has been too much for all of them"  
  
Elrond hurried over, concerned about Frodo. He quickly knelt down and pressed a finger to the ring-bearer's throat. He was relieved to find a weak pulse. At last his said, "I fear his leg has unset itself, but the last time I ventured to set it, the consequences were quite grave. It will be better to wait until we reach Galadriel, though I wonder if even she can call him back now. Let us how that his will to live is stronger than his injuries. Tell me of Estel?"  
  
Boromir was glad to be able to provide a glimmer of hope and said quickly, "He is with Galadriel. He was fading, but she called him back for the moment. They are on their way to Lothlorien as we speak, and perhaps have already made it. If Galadriel cannot help him, no one can."  
  
"Your words greatly ease to burden one my heart. Let us start a fire before we move on. The hobbits are shivering, and I fear Pippin has had quite a shock, as have they all."  
  
With everyone crowded around the fire, the scene look almost like that of merry rangers at a campfire. Merry and Sam had quickly awakened and returned almost to their normal selves after a morsel to eat, though they were strangely quite and refused to stray too far from Frodo's side. Pippin, however, was an exception. We would not meet anyone's eye or move an inch away from Frodo. Elrond was relived, however, when he did except his ration of food. He marveled at how one so small could withstand what even a grown elf could not He shook his head, realizing that Pippin knew what he was thinking. They had come close, too close, to sealing the fate of Middle Earth forever, as well as their deaths, and that was not something that would be gotten over soon.  
  
Moving closer to Haldir, he said, "At first light, we must make for Lothlorien, I fear we cannot tarry must longer. The danger has passed, but time is running out. I fear for Legolas and Frodo."  
  
TBC  
***************  
Well, I hope you liked it! I hope to write another chapter to "When Hope is Lost" soon, but I have been very busy. I hope I do not have to put it on hold. Please review and tell me what you thought! What did you like about this chapter?  
Here is what to expect in upcoming chapters. Note: This is NOT set in stone, so don't memorize it and expect the next chapter or two to adhere to it perfectly  
Upcoming: We learn what has happened to Aragorn. More Pippin and hobbit angst and concern. Less Arwen. More Haldir and Galadriel. Major Frodo healing and injury (no new ones, just problems from the old) If you have any ideas, tell me. 


	10. Lothlorien

Wowsers! Over 100 reviews! Thank you and many hugs to all my reviewers!  
  
Legolasluva--I'm glad you like it so much!  
  
Elbereth--Thank you, I'm glad you liked that part!  
  
Regina bean--Thanks for the reassurance, I was afraid I did all but that.  
  
Shauna--I plan to deal with Legolas glowing in Chapter Eleven.  
  
Shirebound--Thanks! Yes, Pippin will need some healing, but it might come from an unlikely person. This chappie should give you some hints.  
  
Fantasia--I'm trying with the Legolas angst, but I have a story that is sure to have it in the later chapters. Try, When Hope is Lost.  
Chapter Ten --Lothlorien  
  
The weary travelers were on the last leg of their journey. Gimli and Boromir led the way, walking beside Haldir, who was mounted on his stallion carrying a wounded Legolas. Arwen founded closely behind holding tightly to the battered body of the ring-bearer. All were amazed that he had made it this far, though his health continued to fail rapidly.  
  
Lord Elrond brought up the rear, watching over the hobbits. They were all a little less cheery than normal, especially Pippin, who still had the wide-eyed look of fear about him. The elf wasn't too concerned, considering the fact that the hobbits had withstood the horrible black breath for longer than anyone else, but he did feel that they would need a few extra comforts when they reached Lorien. Peregrin had yet to cast off the blue hue and shivering that were a result of the encounter.  
  
Arwen was worried about Frodo, not that there was a time when she hadn't been worried. He shivered constantly and his breathing became more labored ever hour. Compounded with this worry was the fear she had for her beloved. Was Aragorn safe and on his way to recovery? She herself nearly collapsed with relief when the Lorien woods came into sight.  
  
Haldir halted his horse and motioned for the others to remain perfectly still, knowing that the guards would be watching. He called out for them to show themselves, and almost a dozen elves emerged from the trees, dressed in garb much like his own. He spoke with them for many minutes, in the Common Speech for the benefit of the others. It soon became clear that the guards would not let Gimli pass through the forest.  
  
Just as the dwarf was about the protest, Legolas roused, startling Haldir. He seemed to know what was going on, and, straightening as much as he could, he said forcefully, "You *will* let us all pass. If our mission fails because of an grudge then you will face much more than complaints of your kin."  
  
The guard who appeared to be the leader considered this and said slowly, "Perhaps you are correct. No one should no better than you the integrity of the dwarf you travel with. No one will stop you now, I will see to it. Though I must admit, the site of Lord Elrond and Evenstar may hinder many from approaching you. Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn await you."  
  
As they passed by, Arwen lingered behind and asked briefly, "Can you give me news of Aragorn?"  
  
"That I can, Lady Arwen, he arrived two days ago, Lady Galadriel brought him herself. He is still being treated, but we are all praying to the Valar for the best."  
  
Evenstar thanked him and urged her horse onward. Now that the fellowship and those with them had reached the safety of the woods, they rose faster and didn't look back, glad at last not to fear an arrow in the back or the approach of orcs and Nazgul. It was now only a matter of getting the injured to Celeborn and Galadriel.  
  
******  
  
When they reached the house of Celeborn and Galadriel, they found that the two were already waiting for them, and Aragorn also. Arwen had to resist the great urge to leap from the stallion's back and rush to his side. He was pale and leaning heavily on Celeborn's arm as he approached but he was there.  
  
The ranger's voice was raspy as he croaked, "Hand Frodo down to Celeborn, I am much relieved to find him still living."  
  
Arwen did as she was told, shocked when she saw the change that had come over the hobbit in just a few short hours. His eyes were sunken in and his lips cracked. It as apparent that his fever raged.  
  
Aragorn frowned when he noticed the broken leg. He couldn't remember it. His memory of the whole journey to Lothlorien was rather foggy. "How was his leg broken so badly? It will be hard enough for him to mend without any other complications."  
  
Sam piped up from close by, "Didn't you know, Mr. Strider, he was standing over you."  
  
At this Aragorn looked grieved and turned away, covering his face. With his father on one side and Arwen worriedly supporting him on the other, he returned to his chamber in relief, exhaustion, and anguish.  
  
Sam, Merry, and Boromir followed Celeborn, who carefully carried Frodo up into the trees, where he could at last begin his slow recovery. All were surprised that Pippin remained behind, but no one questioned him.  
  
As Haldir gently lowered the feverish body of Legolas Greenleaf from the stallion, Pippin stuck close to Gimli and they followed the golden-haired elf to a chamber that Galadriel led them to.  
  
Pippin was greatly concerned about his cousin, but Frodo reminded him too greatly of his close call, even Aragorn did. Legolas, however, reminded him of light, and of the power of the elves.  
  
Gimli felt rather out of place and suspicious of the many elves, but then again, that was his nature. Forcing out the words, he asked the fair lady elf, "Will the prince we alright."  
  
Haldir turned abruptly, looking as though he would scold Gimli for addressing the fair and renowned lady elf, but Galadriel laughed and turned to him. "Master Dwarf, be assured that your friend will be alright in time. His wound in not grievous and the poison in his veins can be easily treated. Pippin, you could probably help Gimli realize how Legolas feels. It is like a case a influenza--something Gimli son of Gloin has never had."  
  
Pippin jumped and swallowed hard, Galadriel, the Lady of the Lake had addressed him. She even knew his name. Sputtering, he replied, "Y-yes, Milady."  
  
Galadriel laughed musically.  
  
*****  
  
Sam, Boromir, and Merry huddled outside the chamber where Frodo had been taken to, awaiting word. They had not been allowed inside.  
  
Behind the door, Aragorn sat on the bed, breathing heavily from exertion. In the bed adjacent to him, Frodo was being treated by his father and Celeborn. He would never forgive himself if the hobbit died. Arwen seemed to sense this, and stayed near him side, trying to comfort him.  
  
Celeborn bent over the hobbit, talking to Elrond in quiet Sindarin, "I fear he is grievously wounded. From what I see and what you have told me, it appears he and lost a great deal of blood. I've no doubt that his leg is also bleeding internally. The poison shouldn't present much of a problem to treat, and he would recover quickly if that was his only injury."  
  
Frodo moaned in pain when the elves at last set to work, starting with the poison. He screamed silently as the deep gash in his side was stitched. They began to set his battered leg when Aragorn motioned for them to stop. Croaking, he explained, "The pain may be too much for him. He may wake up, then the pain will be even worse. He might even thrash and break his stitches. Wait a while."  
  
"Get it over with Strider." Everyone in the room's head snapped up.  
  
"Frodo," Aragorn said, worried and half relieved that the hobbit was at last conscious. "Are you sure?"  
  
The ring-bearer sighed tiredly, "I am tired of the pain, the sickness, and being so helpless. If the pain is too much for me, so be it. At least then I will no longer have to endure it, ever again."  
  
"Oh, Frodo! Don't talk like that!" Arwen scolded, tears trickling down her cheeks.  
  
Finally Aragorn sighed and returned to his bed in exhaustion and defeat.  
  
Frodo's screams from the great pain brought both Sam and Merry into the room. Boromir and even a bolted door had been powerless to keep them away. Now they beheld their friend unconscious on the bed, but still writhing in pain.  
  
Boromir tried to lead them out again, but Elrond motioned that it would be alright for them to stay. "He will need all the support we can give him to recover now." The hobbits immediately bedded down on the floor next to Frodo, who had calmed slightly, but still breathed laboriously. In truth, they saw little change in his condition.  
  
Boromir, who could not stand to see such pain, dashed from the room and Elrond and his daughter followed, going to seek Galadriel. Celeborn examined Frodo once more and left.  
  
Tired as he was from his long ordeal, Aragorn could not sleep until he reassured himself that Frodo would be okay. He was relieved though not surprised to find a strong, though slightly fast pulse. The hobbit had a long way to go, but at least he had would live.  
  
****  
Meanwhile, Arwen discussed Aragorn's injuries with Celeborn and her father. "Frodo's wound will never fully heal, what about Aragorn's"  
  
"Rest assured, daughter. Frodo was on the brink of becoming a wraith for a long period of time because he had a shard of the morgul blade still inside his body. Aragorn was very fortunate that this did not happen to him."  
  
"Yes, Galadriel and I were able to call him back and immediately drove the black poison from his veins. Be assured that in time, he will heal."  
  
****  
  
All rested well and peacefully that night. It was the first time since they had departed from Rivendell that they had the luxury of sleeping in a warm bed without the fear of being attacked during the night.  
--------------------  
TBC Upcoming:  
  
We learn about Legolas' glowing.  
Legolas and Merry interaction.  
Sam, Merry, and Frodo interaction.  
Aragorn and Arwen interaction.  
  
Be sure to read my other ff: When Hope is Lost! Summary--A young Aragorn is hunting in the woods when he becomes very ill. Legolas must get him back to Rivendell as they brave rain, orcs, rain, and more rain. Featuring: Aragorn, Legolas, Elladan, Elrohir, Elrond, Arwen, and possibly Gandalf and Bilbo) 


	11. Relief

Legless-Harry--You'll see. Non-slash, of course.  
  
A/N: I hope this chapter lives up to the preview. I had to write it in a rush and I have major writer's block. If you think it's awful, though, and enough ppl say that, I will rewrite the ending, so give me feedback either way!  
  
A Perilous Journey to Lorien  
**Relief**  
Elrond couldn't recall a time when he had been so worried and was thankful that it was over. His beloved foster son and the hope of Gondor had almost become a wraith, the prince of Mirkwood had almost been poisoned to death, and worst of all the ring bearer had almost died and Middle Earth had come so close to being doomed.  
  
There had been so many almost's, too many. Truly the Valar had been watching over them all. And now came the time to journey back to Imladris and leave them behind. He watched sadly as Evenstar and Arwen said their last goodbyes. He still didn't approve entirely, but knew that their love for each other was too great to keep them apart.  
  
LOTRLOTRLOTR  
  
Legolas awoke to find a child hovering over him. When his keen vision cleared, he realized that the "child" was Pippin, much to his dismay. He wondered why Pippin was not with his cousins and asked him.  
  
The halfling looked at the floor and murmured softly, though Legolas had no trouble hearing, "I do not know why. You glowed, and it strengthened me. When you collapsed, I had never been so frightened. I came so close…"  
  
The elf prince realized then that Pippin needed comfort and for some reason thought him to be able to do this. Sitting up with a groan and beckoning Pippin to sit on the bed beside him, he asked, "I glowed? That is not possible."  
  
"You glowed, I saw it. You made Lord Elrond and Lady Arwen glow also."  
  
"But, but--I have no power to do this. I glowed. I do not even recall it."  
  
A musical laugh filled the room and both companions turned to see Galadriel. "Son of Thranduil, you may glow whenever you wish. You are a pure elf, the forest gives you power. You were not far from death, so your senses were more tuned in on your surroundings. If you had not…"  
  
She didn't have to finished. Instead, she changed the subject, "I bring good news, news you, Legolas, know nothing of. Aragorn is safe and well, and the ring bearer is mending quickly."  
  
LOTRLOTRLOTR  
  
Frodo groaned and sat up, pain throbbing in his side and leg.  
  
"Oh, Mr. Frodo! Your awake! Now you can eat something for your Sam!"  
  
"I-I don't think I could just yet!"  
  
"Nonsense," Another voice that belonged to Merry chimed in, "A hobbit that won't eat isn't in his right mind. Furthermore, Lord Celeborn as well as Strider say you need to be fattened up."  
  
Frodo groaned again, so much for peace and quiet. "Lord Celeborn? I suppose we've reached Lothlorien then."  
  
"Yes Frodo." A deeper voice replied and the ring-bearer looked up to see Strider walking toward him.  
  
The hobbit looked away, "We made it. I had almost hoped we wouldn't." He whispered, though Aragorn heard. "I'm so alone, why was I chosen?"  
  
For that, Aragorn had no reply, but knew that Galadriel would, even if Frodo never spoke of it again.  
  
THE END  
  
Sorry to say that the last chappie was so short, but I have two stories going as well as an original at home and editing a finished one and school. I needed to finish and I couldn't bear to leave my readers hanging. If you have any questions or feel that I left something out, I will answer and possible revise the last chappie! Please R&R. For more angst, check out "When Hope is Lost" I may have a new chappie posted soon, I hope. Review make me post faster, hint, hint. 


End file.
